Elise's Granbull
Granbull is a Pokémon owned by Elise. It was the fourth Pokémon she obtained, and her fifth overall. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Snubbull, Snubbull tried to make friends with the Pokémon, but it accidentally scared them instead. Elise's Togepi wasn't scared, however, and befriended it, giving the other Pokémon the confidence to befriend it. After Elise is kind to Snubbull, it challenges her to a battle. Elise uses Gloom, and, upon figuring out that it is a Fairy type, used Acid to weaken it enough to catch it. In Vs. Miltank, Elise uses Snubbull's Lick attack to determine if Igglybuff, Cleffa or Togepi are part Normal type or not. In Vs. Meowth, Elise chooses Snubbull to battle Madam Muchmoney's Meowth, being both sides first battle. During the battle, Snubbull learns Fire Fang, and wins. In Vs. Nidorina, Snubbull battles Gary's Nidorina. Due to the type advantage at first, Nidorina is in the lead, and her Poison Point poisoning Snubbull. Snubbull then evolves into Granbull, and gains the ability Quick Feet, which activates due to the Poisoning. Granbull uses its newly learned Play Rough to defeat Nidorina. In Vs. Machamp, Elise uses Granbull in the Block Smashing round of the Pokéathlon, utilizing its Headbutt attack. Although this gets some good results, the impact injured Granbull too much, and Elise pulled out of the competition. In Vs. Granbull, Elise used Granbull for the Extreme Pokémon Race in the Pokéathlon. The end of the race came between Elise and Ian with his Bayleef for third place. Elise beats Ian by a smudge. In Vs. Elise, Elise uses Granbull to fight Ian's Bayleef. The two are evenly matched, and have a strong battle, Granbull even surviving a Grass Pledge attack. In the end, Granbull is defeated. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Mirage of a Journey, Granbull is chosen to battle against Hansen's Shedinja and Ninjask along with Clefairy and Corsola. While it is strong against them with its Fire Fang, Hansen's underhanded tactics cause Granbull to defend Elise from an attack, defeating it. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Karen, Granbull was Elise's second Pokémon against Myron for the Gym Leader test. Granbull battled and defeated Myron's Forretress, Skarmory and Girafarig in quick succession. It landed some heavy blows on his Ursaring, but is swapped out by Roar. Granbull battled against Karen's Weavile. It took heavy damage from her Metal Claw, and was too slow to land any blows on Weavile. Granbull used Fire Fang to burn itself and activate its Quick Feet ability, the two even in speed. Granbull defeats Weavile, but is damaged by its burn and knocked out. In Fairy in Sync, Granbull battles against John's Glameow. Glameow paralyzes it with Thunderbolt, triggering its Quick Feet ability. It then out speeds and defeats Glameow. It battles Infernape next. Granbull is faster than Infernape due to the Quick Feet and takes the lead. John and Infernape then achieve Synchro evolution, it overpowering and defeating Granbull. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Clash of the Fairies, Granbull battles Violet's Oricorio. It shows off a new Thunder Fang attack, and with Elise's observations it defeats Oricorio. It battles Relicanth next, countering its attacks and collides with Giga Impact. While recharging it is hit by Yawn. It defeats Relicanth and falls asleep soon after. It is left vulnerable to Eevee which defeats it. Known Moves A Random Pokémon Show * In The Most Awesome Blooper Tournament Ever, Granbull is chosen to battle May's Skitty. Skitty uses Assist to use Metronome to use Explosion, defeating itself. Granbull never used a move. Trivia * Due to Elise catching a Snubbull, Madam Muchmoney was given a Meowth instead, in order to maintain the joke of Snubbull biting Meowth's tail. * In the Pokémon Tales series, the Snubbull family is learned to be a Fairy type due to this Pokémon. ** The move Play Rough was first discovered when Granbull first used it. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Elise's Pokémon Category:Fairy Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon